coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8404 (6th June 2014)
Plot Sally’s relieved when Tim returns with a watch he bought for Faye on which he wants her opinion. As Rob tends to Carla, Michelle arrives with her bags and explains she’s left Steve and why. Carla begs her to forgive Steve saying there are enough victims in this mess already. Peter tries to speak to Steve in the yard of the Rovers who rails at him, pinning him against the wall and telling him the police reckon he’s the murderer and he agrees with them. Liz separates them and sends Peter packing. Sally confesses to Tim that she thought he was going to propose. Shuddering at the thought, he nevertheless asks her what her answer would have been. Gail sits opposite Michael Rodwell and tells him the effect the burglary has had on her. She's taken aback when he tells her of the loss of his job, home and marriage as a result of the recession. He convinces her of his sincerity and asks her not to hate him. She tells him she doesn't - now. Michelle and Rob empty the flat of pictures of Peter and agree to run the factory for Carla whilst she recovers. Anna confides in Izzy that she's dreading Owen's return on Monday. Katy calls at No.6 for her things but remains frosty with Anna, leaving Faye suspicious. Peter is afraid he's going to go down for Tina's murder. Tracy tells Tony that with Rob out of the way at the factory they can use the opportunity to shift the stolen goods to the shop. Tim and Sally accidentally talk each other into agreeing to get engaged, though neither is obviously happy with the idea and they agree to keep it secret. Anna is terrified that Katy will say something to Faye or Gary. Peter is gratified when Leanne tells him she doesn't believe he could have killed Tina. Peter turns up at Underworld, reminding Michelle and Rob that he owns half of it and swearing to get Carla back. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson Guest cast *Prison Officer - Nick Pearse *Facilitator - Graeme Rooney Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Prison - Interview room Notes *Michael Rodwell is credited with his full name for the first time. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Between the previous episode and this one, ITV transmitted Farewell Tina, a special programme devoted to the departure of Michelle Keegan from the programme in the role of Tina McIntyre. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle and Rob agree to run the factory for Carla while she recovers; Steve tells Peter the police reckon he is the murderer; and Gail meets Michael, the man who burgled her house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,790,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2014 episodes